sfcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone Detectives:Enerjak Reborn
In this episode,Project Enerjak is reawakened and Sonic and Shade want the case but G.U.N. is all over it. Enerjak Reborn Narrator:Meanwhile at the department about 9:30 P.M. Shade:at her deskSonic,I'm almost finished with this paperwork.We can leave in about 5 minutes. Sonic:at his desk snoring Shade:Oh well.I guess I took to long. Captain Tai:ready to walk out the front doorHey,shouldn't you 2 be getting out of here? Shade:Yea,I just have to finish some paperwork and I'll be gone. Rosachuck:Hey everybody,I just got a phone call from Dr.Quack.He said Enerjak is gone. Captain Tai:What? Rosachuck:He said G.U.N. has been searching for hours.They can't find him. Captain Tai:How could this happen? Rosachuck:He said it looks like someone broke into his lab and freed him. Shade:I thought only Dr.Quack knew the code to unlock Enerjak.And isn't he stored away in the deepest part of his lab?Dr.Eggman couldn't even get down there if he tried. Captain Tai:Alright,listen up everybody.This is now a full blown investigation.If you so much as have a theory.You tell me.Don't give G.U.N any information.I'm taking for granted that they already are the head of this investigation.Does everybody get me? Everyone:Yes sir. Narrator:The next day at Dr.Quack's lab. Sonic:inHey Dr.Quack,could I talk to you over here? Dr.Quack:Sure. Sonic:Me and Shade would just like to ask you a few questions.What is the only way you could get down to the Enerjak Level? Dr.Quack:It would take 3 pass codes to get down there,but only I know them. Shade:Is it possible to use any type of equipment to override the pass codes. Dr.Quack:It's quite possible.But it would take a very strong overrider to do that. Sonic:Do you know anyone who would want Enerjak free. Dr.Quack:No.But atleast we know it isn't Blackjack.He hates Enerjak. Shade:Ok thank you Dr.Quack. Shadow:What are you doing here?I would have thought they would have sent S.W.A.T. before they sent some amateur hour detectives. Sonic:Who are you? Shadow:Shadow the hedgehog and lead agent in charge of this investigation. Sonic:What can you do to help? Shade:Sorry for my partner's rudeness,but do you have a copy of the images from the lab?The department doesn't have them yet. Shadow:We had those 12 hours ago.Looks like our division is a little more high tech than the department. Sonic:Well we just got a microwave oven.Top that. Shade:Thank you for the photos.Lets go. Captain Tai:outsideDid you get anything? Shade:Well we got... Commander Tower:Well,well,well,if it isn't Captain Tai Prower. Captain Tai:What do you want? Commander Tower:I just wanted to come over and say hi.My agents will be handling this case just so you know.And if you have a theory,my division should be the first to know.So keep up the good work. Shade:So as I was saying we... Captain Tai:Shhhh!Wait untill he's out of ear shot.Ok go ahead. Shade:We discovered that It takes 3 pass codes to get down there.But the system can be hacked.The only type of machinery that can do that is a neuro overrider. Sonic:I just thought of something.The only thing that can keep Enerjak alive is an abundance of chaos power and anti chaos power.There is an orb left of anti chaos power in the Ice Cap Zone. Captain Tai:You 2 will head there now. Narrator:Later that same day. Captain Tai:Are you 2 ready? Sonic:All set. Shade:I'm ready.But what do we do with the orb when we find it.Bring it back here? Captain Tai:Yes. Rosachuck:Ready when you are. Narrator:When they arrived in the Ice Cap Zone,they saw a bear named Menwell. Shade:Excuse me.Can you tell us where to find the anti chaos orb. Menwell:Of course.Over at the museum.But take this sled.It'll get you there a lot faster. Narrator:Sonic and Shade took the sled down to the museum and talked to the museum owner. Sonic:Hey man,police emergency we need the anti chaos orb. Museum Owner:It's right over there. Shade:the orbMission accomplished. Narrator:Just then,Enerjak broke through the roof in the museum and stole the orb from Shade. Sonic:Oh no you don't.dashed into Enerjak and was sent through the museum's floor Shade:We have to get him.Can you cause a tornado? Sonic:Sure can.then ran around in a circle so fast a tornado was formed.the wind from the tornado knocked the orb loose from Enerjak's hand and Sonic picked it up Shade:We have to get to the zone portal now. Narrator:Sonic then grabbed Shade's hand and zoomed to the portal. Sonic:Captain,the orb is here. Narrator:Later that evening,Commander Tower and Captain Tai were asked to come down to the mayor's office. Commander Tower:I have a complaint.Captain Tai didn't share any of his information on the case with my department. Captain Tai:But I did prevent Enerjak from growing stronger.And got the orb back without a scratch. Commander Tower:My division could have handled the investigation alone. Captain Tai:My department can handle itself and these investigations.I've been working investigations like this for 20 years since I was in pajamas.Since when do I need a babysitter? Mayor:That's enough.There will be no more of this.Your divisions will be working in tandem on the Enerjak project.And if I so much as here one more word about this.I will fire both of you. End of Episode